Zero to Hero
by alyssialui
Summary: After a string of horrible dates, Ron finally gets a shot at love.


_A/N: After a string of horrible dates, Ron finally gets a shot at love. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Balloons_

_****Represent That Character! Challenge II****_

* * *

><p>Ron grumbled into his mug as he and Harry sat at the bar. Ron had been having a string of bad luck when it came to dating lately. After the end of the two year relationship with Hermione, he was having a hard time getting back on the horse. He had been on five dates in the last month and they all went horribly: one ended up having another boyfriend who stormed the date and gave Ron a black eye, one had kids who she brought along on the date, one couldn't hold her alcohol and threw up all over him, another had the most irritating voice he had ever heard, and the last one was post-op.<p>

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Still in the small transparent pocket was a picture of him and Hermione sitting under a tree. "I want you back," he whispered. Why did they have to break up?

"Every day I feel a little bit less alive," Ron said glumly and took a sip of his firewhiskey. "I just don't much to live for without Hermione in my life."

He turned towards Harry who was ogling a pretty blonde at the other end of the bar and completely ignoring him. Ron scowled. Harry had it so easy: he had looks, talent, fame, fortune and charm. He just had to point down and girls' panties fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, slapping his friend on the arm.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry groaned pulling his eyes away from the flirting blonde.

"How do you get all the girls to just fall with you?" Ron frowned.

Harry shrugged and said with a grin, "Nothing really. I guess my reputation precedes me."

Ron turned back to his drink as Harry rose from his seat without an explanation, though Ron knew what was going to happen next.

Harry approached the blonde down the bar with that same cheeky grin he always used. Ron subconsciously tried to mimic it but he was sure he didn't pull if off as well as Harry. There were some laughs and maybe Harry even used the old woe-is-me method, which Ron also tried but didn't work either. The girl put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder before he ordered them both drinks to get to know each other."

"Just great," Ron said turning back to the bar. But then there was a commotion.

Ron turned back and saw the girl grabbing at her throat, her face getting red. Harry panicked and ran behind the girl, throwing his arms around her chest and started to push. But nothing was happening. The girl keep gesturing to her throat and her face was slowly swelling.

Ron jumped from his seat. He knew what was happening. He had seen it happen to Percy lots of times when they were younger: the girl was allergic to something in the drink. He ran over to her and pulled out his wand before casting the spell his mother always used for these reactions. The swelling reduced and the girl to a long life-giving breath, holding her throat slightly.

Harry came closer and asked, "Are you alright, Jessica?"

She smiled and then pushed past Harry to talk to Ron, "Thank you so much. You saved my life. I'm allergic to peanuts."

Ron blushed and said, "No problem. Glad to. My brother's allergic to peanuts too, so I knew what to do."

Jessica linked her arm into Ron's, "Since I usually have to pop to St Mungo's after these episodes, how about you make sure I get there safely and tell me more about your brother?"

Ron smiled and followed the girl towards the door of the bar, directing a small wave back a confused looking Harry.

Harry sat at the bar, staring at himself in the long mirror behind the counter. He could see the shock and wonder in his own face questioning himself what just happened.

It was going well before and then he ordered two cocktails. They must have had used some type of peanut additive, because then she started choking and he didn't know what to do. Then Ron came along, saved the day and got the girl.

Harry should be happy for his friend. He knew of Ron's past disasters, so this would be a good thing. So why did he feel almost cheated?

Harry grabbed the drink he had ordered and downed it in one gulp. He didn't want to focus on something so trivial right now. There were other fish in the sea.


End file.
